sin emocion
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: -Quiero saber porque naci... cual es mi proposito aqui en este mundo- -Yo te dire tu proposito... hacerme el hombre mas feliz y mi proposito hacerte la mujer mas alegre, contenta y amable que siempre ame-
1. Mi secreto

Soy maka albarn tengo 15 años y estudio en la prestigiada escuela de shibusen, mi cabello es rubio cenizo, ojos ambar y piel nivea, la nerd de mi escuela como muchos me llaman, que si me molesta?... no porque desde siempre eh estado acostumbrada a ser la burla de los de mi edad, mientras que para los mayores soy la joven ejemplar, pero... de que sirve, de que sirve ser "la niña ejemplar" si no se tienen amigos?, simplemente para que, yo naci con un solo proposito, estudiar y hacer feliz a los mas cercanos a mi, como no pude hacer feliz a mi madre por el hecho de dejarla morir... yo no pude hacer nada y por eso me considero el ser mas repugnante del mundo, solo soy una estudiante con calificasiones excelentes y sin emocion alguna, con una meta y solo una saber el proposito de mi existencia, solo eso...

-Maka pov-

-Suspire por 14va vez- De nuevo... una vida sin un proposito fijo -Suspiro nuevamente sin dejar de mostrar mi expresion seria- Que se le va a hacer... -Me disponia a caminar para llegar al shibusen pero una voz hizo que me detuviera, estaba con mis jeans y una sudadera sin mangas color blanco y mis muñequeras en cada mano, tenia mis manos en las bolsas y solo me congele quedando con un pie en el suelo y uno en el aire-

Maka-chan! porfavor esperame -Ella era mi unica "amiga", no consideraba a nadie mi amigo, solo se lo decia a ella para que no se pusiera triste- Porque te vas sin avisar?

Perdon -Dije con voz monotona- Se hace tarde -No me gusta llegar tarde porque toda la manada de animales o como los demas le llaman "alumnos" se amontonen en la entrada- Sabes que me gusta llegar a las 8:00, nadie esta en esa hora tsubaki

Tienes razon... pero no iremos por black star, lizz y paty?

No, no me gusta estar con ellos, ademas el estupido de black star siempre se junta con el niño mimado -Volte a ver a tsubaki- No me agrada la gente en multitud

No deberias decirle asi a soul-kun, el es muy amable -Tsubaki sonrio y yo me arte... mire mi reloj de mi celular eran las 7:40 tenia tiempo-

Tsk... eres muy amable con los demas, deberias ver a todos desde otro angulo

E-esta bien -tsubaki bajo la cabeza pero pareciera que una idea se le vino a la cabeza y me miro- Y si vamos por kid-kun?

No me interesa ir por el estupido loco asimetrico

N-no deberias decir asimetrico enfrente de kid-kun, maka-chan

No... ya lo se, solo que es un estupido preocupado por la simetria, eso es mas que estupido, hay cosas mas importantes del que preocuparse tsubaki -Me volte de nuevo mire mi reloj otra vez 7:55, arque una ceja, ya era demaciado tarde- Vamos tsubaki, o te quedas -No pregunte mas bien amenaze-

S-si ya voy maka-chan

Llegamos a shibusen, tan callado como me gusta, al entrar sali al profesor stein y a mari-sensei, tsubaki se quedo a platicar con el profesor stein asi que me adelante a mi salon, no habia nadie suspire, por algun motivo queria que alguien estubiera ahi, me sente en mi mesa que me tocaba como siempre y saque un libro y comenze mi lectura, no paso mucho para que escuchara unos pasos, pense que era tsubaki pero sonaban mas fuertes? como si un hombre fuera el que caminaba, no le tome importancia y segui leyendo, despues los pasos pararon y senti a alguien a mi lado, volte muy leve y vi a un albino con ojos rojos y dientes afilados

Evans... que haces aqui las clases comienzan en 1 hora -Le dije lo mas fria posible sin voltear a verlo- que quieres -Agregue con molestia-

Pero que fria albarn, o deberia decir tabla? -Dijo con un tono burlon, yo cerre mi libro y le di un muy fuerte maka-chop, tenia que golpear a alguien por el enojo que me cargaba- Aaaauch!

Hmp... ser mejor que te vayas evans si no quieres terminar en la enfermeria

No le tengo miedo a una planita como tu -Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me pare y lo mire con odio y me lanze hacia el para golpearlo, entonces sucedio algo que no queria que pasara... mis vendas en mis pechos se rompieron por el forcejeo dejando ver mi pecho desarrollado y soul tenia la boca muy abierta al igual que sus ojos ya que como estaba encima de el, en la posicion que estaba el escote de mi sudadera dejaba ver parte de mi busto- ma-maka?

-Mis mejillas se calentaron y me quite inmediatamente de encima de el- Estupido... se rompio mi venda... -Susurre-

Venda? -Maldicion evans escucho... que hago no queria que supiera que me ponia vendas en mis pechos porque no me gustaba que rebotaran y eso, dolia y era incomodo- Te vendas el pecho?

Quitate evans -Le dije y lo empuje para despues salir del aula para ir a la enfermeria y ponerme las vendas-

E-espera a donde vas?

No te incumbe soul... -Sali del aula azotando la puerta-

-Soul pov-

Soul? me dijo soul... vaya no pense que se supiera mi nombre, siempre me llamaba por mi apellido, de algun modo me alegre de que me dijera por mi nombre... aunque aun no puedo creer que maka sea una tia muy buena, porque se vendara?... esos pechos se veian encantadores y mas con la vista que tenia de ellos, era definitivo maka seria mi proxima novia...

-Tsubaki pov-

Busque a maka-cahn por todos lados pero no habia rastro de ella por ningun lado, me comenze a asustar... al vez la secuestraron o algo peor!, estaba pensando lo peor hasta que veo a maka que caminaba un poco deprisa a la enfermeria, me asuste mas... acaso esta herida!, fui corriendo hacia la enfermeria donde se encontraba maka con algo diferente...

Ma-maka-chan? -Dije su nombre, queria corroborar de que era ella-

Que? -Tan fria... si es maka- Las estupidas vendas se rompieron, tsubaki ayudame -Me ordeno y yo solo asenti-

Maka porque te pones las vendas... solo lastima tus... tus...

Senos? -Agrego-

S-si... no creo que sea bueno hacer eso... mientras mas aprietas las vendas mas grande se vuelve tu busto, estoy en contra de ocultar esto -Dije seria porque de otra forma saldria perdiendo en esta platica como las otras-

Me molesta... cuando corro rebota y duele, cuando se me cae algo al suelo no lo puedo ver porque esto -Maka-chan agarro su busto- Me obstruye la vista lo odio!

Talvez si comenzaras a dejar las vendas podrias acostumbrarte como yo... ademas tus pe-pechos estan grandes pero los mios m-mas -Me sonroje... siempre me sonrojo cuando hablo de esto-

Tu crees? -Maka-chan cambio su tono a uno mas alegre se podria decir?- encerio podria acostumbrarme a estos estorbos?

Si yo lo hice, maka-chan tambien podra

E-esta bien -Por un segundo note un leve sonrojo en maka-chan... talvez estaba comenzando a cambiar como era antes...-

-General pov-

Las dos chicas entraron a sus aulas y comenzaron con sus tipicas clases aunque muchos se le quedaban viendo a maka por 2 muy buenas razones y mas un azabache con 3 media lineas en su cabello, Death the kid

*Ma-maka... tenia eso escondido... pero me alegra que "eso" no le quite tu perfecta simetria*-Pensaba kid mientras observaba a maka con sus ojos dorados-

Ki-kid-kun... e-estas ba-babeado -Decia crona mientras se alejaba un poco de kid-

*Albarn pero que buena te pusiste en 5 minutos...* -Pensaba soul con un poco de lujuria en sus ojos-

continuara...

***No me regañen porfa... ya se que no eh terminado las 4 historias pero queria subir una de soul eater! gomenasai...***


	2. Simetricamente hermoso

Las clases tomaron su curso normal si se podría decir así ya que la atención la recibía la muy bien desarrollada maka la cual tenía un humor insoportable por ser el centro de atención de todos los chicos de shibusen y las chicas rumorando cosas que alcanzaba a escuchar a la perfección

Crees que se haya operado maka –Decía kim en un susurro para Jacqueline-

Maka no es asi, a mi me dijeron unas chicas del salón C que escondia su busto porque le parecía molesto –Decia Jacqueline a kim con tono divertido-

Por dios quien escondería un busto bien desarrollado como el suyo asi todos los chicos andarían tras de mi si tuviera mi busto como maka que tonta –Las dos se rieron bajo y maka solo chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a pensar que es lo que creerían los demás-

Maka-chan estas bien? –Tsubaki puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga- No estas poniendo atención a la clase y es raro que tu no lo hagas

Es solo que… -Pauso- Olvidalo son solo tonterías

Bueno

Terminaron las clases y todos se amontonaron a el lugar de maka preguntando cosas sobre su bien desarrollada figura

Maka es cierto que te artaste de que te dijeran plana y te operaste?

Maka quieres salir conmigo el sábado

Maka quieres comer conmigo en el descanso

MAKA TE AMO!

Maka porque te operaste tu eres muy linda sin eso –A maka le salió una venita en su frente-

CALLENSEEEEE! –Grito maka haciendo que el salón quedara en total silencio- No me opere y no quiero salir con ninguno de ustedes –Señalando a algunos chicos- Yo escondia esto porque me molesta y me estorba solo eso ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a la cafetería –Maka salió del salón- Estupidos…

Albarn a donde vas tan enojada

Largo Evans todo esto es tu culpa, No molestes!

Por favor makita no seas tan cruel conmigo además por mi ahora eres popular y ya no eres la nerd

Me agrada ser la "nerd" asi que mejor lárgate quiero comer

Te invito algo si quieres maka, tomalo como disculpa por eso

No me interesan tus fallidos intentos de hacer las pases conmigo, ya me da igual que lo sepan

Entonces no te pongas ruda conmigo y acompaña para comer algo juntos, vamos sabes que quieres comer conmigo no lo niegues makita

No quiero comer contigo y no me vuelas a llamar "makita" eso solo lo hace mi padre y me enferma o acaso quieres que Spirit te sancione por acoso

Tu padre se fue con shinigami-sama esta mañana, no han regresado

Tch… no molestes –Maka se alejo de soul-

Maka… porque no puedo caerte bien eso no es cool… -El tono de soul era triste-

Maka porfin llego a la cafetería y se formo para pagar su comida pero tsubaki le hizo una seña desde una mesa tratando de decirle que ella ya había comprado su comida, suspiro, dejo lo que tomo en su lugar y fue con tsubaki

Te tardaste maka-chan por eso compre tu comida

Gracias, ten lo de la comida –Maka le puso a un lado dinero-

No es necesario maka yo invito hoy

Segura luego no quiero que me estes cobrando

Segura maka-chan vamos siéntate –Maka hizo caso y tsubaki comenzó a platicar con ella, de vez en cuando ella hablaba como siempre no le tomaba importancia a sus platicas y fue cuando kid, liz, patty, crona y BS se acercaron a su mesa-

SU DIOS YA VINO PARA MARAVILLAR SU VIDA MORTAL YAHOOOO!

Black star deja de gritar tan asimétricamente

NO INSULTES A TU ORE-SAMA CERDO ASIMETRICO!

T-tienes razón, SOY UN MALDITO CERDO ASIMETRICO, NO MERESCO VIVIR MATENME Y TERMINEN CON MI PATETICA VIDA ASIMETRICA, Y QUE MI FUNERAL SEA LO MAS SIMETRICO!

Jajajajja Cerdo asimétrico jajajja –Se burlaba patty-

Kid cállate

NO PUEDO VIVIR MAS… ADIOS MUNDO SIMETRICO ADIOS A TODOS!

Las jirafas te comerán kid nyajajaja

MALDICION CALLATE KID! –El grito de maka hizo que todos en la cafetería se callaran y voltearan a ver a maka que tenia a kid jalándolo de la camisa- USTEDES QUE MIRAN IDIOTAS! –Todos voltearon a otro lado y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo

Tch, kid trata de controlar tus ataques es molesto, además –Maka se volteo- No eres asimétrico

-Los ojos de kid se iluminaron y volvió a su rostro serio- Gracias maka –Kid se sento y acomodo su traje- y maka creo que nos debes una explicación a tu cambio no crees?

Y porque eh?, no tengo la obligación de decir algo o dar una explicasion

Somos tus amigos maka te apoyamos en todo –Dijo liz con semblante serio-

Maka-chan deberías de decirlo no creo que piensen mal porque tienes un tanto de razón por lo que hiciste

-Maka se sonrojo lo cual no paso desapercibido por nadie además de que se les hizo extraño que maka tuviera sus mejillas carmín ella no mostraba eso desde ya hace mucho, desde que murió su madre- Me vendaba el pecho ya contentos! Todo este alboroto por esto –Decia maka tocando su busto- Ahora que todos lo saben es aun mas estorboso

Tranquila maka eres mujer debes de estar acostumbrada a tener un busto y tendras que acostumbrarte verdad paty?

Si one-chan, las jirafas me lo dijeron :3 –A todos les callo una gotita estilo anime!- Jirafas jirafas nyajajaja

Mmmm bueno quitando la paranoia de tu hermana tenemos que hablar sobre… _eso _liz

-Liz oculto su rostro- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo te dire que kid cuidara de mi hijo cuando nazca después de todo es un primo sobreprotector –Rio nostálgicamente-

-Kid puso su mano en el hombro de liz- Yo siempre protegeré a mi familia y amigos… el bastardo pagara caro por embarazarte liz

-Liz negó con la cabeza- Ya has hecho bastante kid, gracias… black star y soul lo están buscando… ira a la cárcel cuando lo encuentren –Decia liz mientras apretaba sus puños a tal grado que comenzó a sangrar- Este bebe no tiene la culpa de nada, sere buena madre y lo cuidare siempre de todo peligro aun siendo hijo de un idiota

Todos te apoyaremos liz-chan –Tsubaki se acerco a ella y la abrazo como una madre a su hija menor- Y mas a ese pequeño que tienes dentro de ti

Todos te ayudaremos liz aunque no me agrade estar con muchas personas te apoyare en lo que pueda y hacer que el imbécil pague caro

Todos te ayudaremos one-chan te queremos mucho! –Paty abrazo a su hermana cuidando de no lastimar en su vientre- Las jirafas también te cuidaran hermana!

Gracias chi…

YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO SU DIOS YA VINO PARA ILUMINARLOS!

Black star cállate! –Dijeron todos al unisono-

Black star gritar no es cool –Decia soul mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y negaba con la cabeza-

NO SE REVELEN ANTE SU DIOS!

MAKAAAA-CHOP! –Maka le dio un gran maka-chop a BS para que se callara- Ahora si –Maka volteo a ver a soul- Evans! Encontraron al bastardo

No, se esconde muy bien es como rata, cuando creemos encontrarlo se larga de ese sitio me enferma

Bueno, esta vez me toca a mi y a kid buscar estos 2 dias , asi que kid nos veremos hoy a las 6:00 para empezar a buscar información sobre el idiota

Si maka, pero no podría ser a las 8:00 es mas simetrico

Mira kid yo no creo que… -Maka hiba a reusarse a patrullar a las 8 pero tsubaki se le acerco y le susurro:-

No creo que sea buena idea negarse a lo de kid recuerda como se pone maka-chan –Decia por lo bajo, maka gruño-

Bien kid a las 8:00 no te retrases

Jamas llego tarde maka

Espero no quieras empezar hoy porque de ser asi tendras que dar una pequeña visita al hospital –Decia con tono tétrico- Comprendes?

Como dije antes yo jamás eh llegado tarde a una cita y no te preocupes maka no lo interare gacer esta vez, ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca por un libro que me recomendó Ox, si me disculpan me voy los espero en la salida como siempre

Hai –Dijeron todos excepto maka-

Cuando kid se fue el lugar en el que estaba quedo vacio lo cual noto soul y sonrio ya que estaba junto al asiento de maka, asi que se sento

Y bien makita que tal estas con tus nuevos admiradores

Admiradores? –Decia tsubaki-

Que admiradores Evans a por cierto no me digas asi a menos que quieras estar en el hospital un mes completo

Vamos maka no seas tan ruda y no me digas que no has notado a todos los idiotas de atrás –Soul señalo atrás de maka y esta volteo para después caerse de su asiento pues efectivamente habían un monton de "admiradores" de maka con carteles y fotografías de ella recientes pero no solo eso black star estaba peleando con ellos diciendo HAGANLE CASO A SU DIOS!, NO IGNOREN A EL GRAN ORE-SAMA! Y eso con lo cual muchos pensaban que ese era el motivo por el cual no estaba molestando en la conversación-

Vaya maka te tengo envidia

No me importa eso liz solo se interesan por mi cambio, son unos idiotas

Culpa a las jirafas!

Paty no creo que las jirafas tengan algo que ver con esto –Tsubaki revolvió el cabello de paty- Ten paty has una linda jirafa –Tsubaki le entrego un cuaderno y unos crayones

Siii nyajajajaja jirafas jirafas!

Como sea me voy, si me necesitas tsubaki me llamas por el celular

S-si maka-chan

-Cuando maka se fue liz se acerco a tsubaki- Oe tsubaki porque maka se fue?

Siempre se va a las 2:30 a no se donde, nunca me dice

Mmmm que extraño… no tendrá algún amorío por ahí ah? –Decia liz mientras daba leves golpes con su codo a tsubaki-

N-no lo creo liz-chan ella me cuenta todo esepto eso, ella siempre me ha dicho sobre sus amores y t-todo eso, ella es buena amiga

Bueno si tu lo dices…

Maka hiba caminando por un pasillo y paso por la biblioteca y kid la vio asi que salió de la biblioteca y volteo hacia donde se dirigió, subió las escaleras tal como maka lo hizo y asi subieron hasta el 4 piso de shibusen, maka no se había dado cuenta de la precensia de kid y de unos arbustos saco una guitarra se sento en el balcón y comenzó a tocar la guitarra y comenzo a cantar

_nee futari de chikatta hi no mabushiku hagayui eien__  
__hontou wa donna mono yori ibitsu datta koto__  
__sou hajime kara kizuiteita no___

_arukidasu sono saki juujika o seotteiku koto__  
__shittete mo dare yori asu o misueru tame ni___

_nanika ga sotto kowarehajimeteshimau mae ni__  
__itsudemo hanasanai you nigirishimeteta__  
__kitto subete ga itsuka kasanariatte...__  
__omoeru you ni to...___

_sabitsuiteiru konna keshiki no naka de__  
__dare datte kirameki o zutto sagashiteru__  
__kono korete saigo de aru you ni to___

_anata o kurushimaseru subete no mono ni__  
__hayaku owari ga kuru you ni to..._

(5 opening de Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

Cantas bien maka, no sabia que tenias una voz tan simetrica

Tch… no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí kid…


End file.
